cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Doc
Doc is an elderly Russian Blue cat with green eyes. They are the Forest Colony's doctor. Personality Doc is a wise cat who enjoys sharing their knowledge of herbs and nature. They prefer to stay out of colony politics and welcome outsiders. Den Doc’s den is by the east town entrance, with three trees nearby. A scent of herbs and flowers wafts from the den. Daily Routine 6 AM - Exit den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“You know, I don't believe we've met before./ Name's Doc, and I look after the sick and wounded cats around these parts. I've got herbs, medicines, and remedies for just about every kind of ailment you can think of./ If you're ever feeling icky, inside or out, you come and find me. I've got whatever you need to get back to tip-top shape!/ Pleasure to meet you. I'll be seeing you around, I'm sure.” *: ''- Doc, Intro'' *“Would you look who it is.../ Now what's the big idea? Why are you even here anyways?” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Did you need something from me?/ You know, maybe it's best if we didn't. - Sometimes, two cats just don't hit it off right, y'know?” *: ''- One star'' *“Hey there! How are you doin' today?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“How's (Name) doing today? Here for business, or here to chat?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Hey, there's my friend (Name)! How've you been lately?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“Good to see you, (Name)! Here to chat for a bit? I've got time for you.” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Don't suppose you know how to set a bone, do ya?/ It's not so important right now, but someday you might need to know how to do somethin' like that. There's a whole wealth of stuff to be learned out there!/ Stay sharp, and always look for ways to educate yourself, (Name).” *: ''- Doc'' *“I'm always happy for a spell with anyone who's got the ear for it!/ Fair warning though, folks have told that ol' Doc can be a little long-winded, if you know what I mean./ There's never been such a thing as a stranger to me, and that's a promise you can count on! Feel free to stop by and chat any time.” *: ''- Doc'' *“Seems to me like you're the type of cat with a lot of energy./ That's a good thing! Ol' Doc's not energetic as once I was. You better appreciate what you've got!” *: ''- Doc'' 3 Stars *“I may not look it now, but ol' Doc used to be a great swimmer./ I'd swim all throughout the Forest Colony. I used to train my muscles over by the Rushing Rocks. I'd weave in and out of those big boulders that block the water's flow./ Sometimes I still dip my paws in the stream that runs through our home here, but it's just not the same.” *: ''- Doc'' *“I think it's high time that cats started realizing that there's life all around them, if they know where to look./ There's so many roots, plants, and trees that get ignored by everybody as they go about their business. But I believe nature's got a whole lot to teach us, if we're listening.” *: ''- Doc'' *“I used to be young and rambunctious like yourself, you know. Used to roam wide and far in search of trouble!/ And, of course, I found it all the time. Mind that you don't stray too near to the other domain's homes, now. They're fiercely protective of their land!” *: ''- Doc'' *“When you go out into the forest, make sure you take note of the living things around you./ There's all sorts of trees, for starters, and they've all got different names and features that make them unique./ Then of course there's the bushes and herbs that grow along the ground. Many cats owe their lives to the properties of some of that greenery.” *: ''- Doc'' 5 Stars *“My favorite color's orange, and has been for some time now. When I was little I liked how bright and powerful it was, but now that I'm old I've got another reason./ The bloom of the Marigold is a vibrant shade of orange, and it's from the Marigold that I make a lot of my healing remedies./ So I've made a new association for orange in my mind. Caring for wounded cats and making them feel better? There ain't nothing more beautiful than that.” *: ''- Doc'' |-|Gifts= *“I happened upon a spare (Item) this morning, thought maybe you could use it./ It's yours now. Have a good one, (Name)!” *: ''- Doc Gift'' *“Hope you found a use for that thing? Heavens know I couldn't.” *: ''- Doc, After Gift'' *“I happened upon a spare item this morning, thought maybe you could use it./ I'd give it to you, but looks like your hands are tied at the moment. Come back later and I'll hand it over.” *: ''- Doc Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' |-|Misc.= *“You look fine to me! I can't heal you if there's nothing wrong with you.” *: ''- Doc (Player Full Health)'' |-|Weather= *“You see all this fog? Some cats say this is what it looks like to go blind./ I hope I never have to find out if that's true or not! Wouldn't be so easy to treat my patients if I couldn't see them.” *: ''- Doc, Foggy'' *“Sometimes I gather up the snow and use it on a wound to stop the bleeding. It's no fun to gather it up with my paws, though!/ But it sure is pretty to watch it fall from the sky, ain't it?” *: ''- Doc, Snowy'' *“Glad it's finally warmed up a bit. Seems more and more cats are getting sick when it's cold out. I'm just happy to know that everyone looks to be doing a-ok!” *: ''- Doc, Summer'' |-|Festivals= *“I saw so many new plants growing near the temple this year. Perhaps they have healing properties?” *: ''- Doc, Spring'' *“The festivals are an important time to exchange knowledge with the other colonies' doctors. There's plenty to learn from others!” *: ''- Doc, Summer'' *“The blackberry bushes are starting to wither. That means there's not too much longer to gather Goldenseal for the winter...” *: ''- Doc, Autumn'' *“I'm here to see if there's any new sicknesses that have been spreading in the other colonies. That way we can prepare!” *: ''- Doc, Winter'' |-|Outsider= *“Hey, partner! I hope you’ve found the Forest Colony hospitable enough during your visit. I certainly don’t mind you bein’ here./ I try not to get too wrapped up in all that colony politics stuff anyway.” *: ''- Doc'' *“How was your trip to the Forest Colony? Hope our guards and fighters didn’t scare you off.” *: ''- Doc'' *“I may be a doctor, but Mayor tells me I can only tend to cats that our colony trusts. There’s other healers in the other colonies that can do what I do for the others, I’m told.” *: ''- Doc'' *“So Sarge let you in? That’s mighty kind. Always feel free to stop by and chat with me if you’re in the area.” *: ''- Doc'' |-|Hide= Portrait Doc-veryhappy.png|Favorite/Love Trivia *Doc's favorite color is orange, because of Marigold's healing properties. *Doc shows concern for the player if there is rainy weather. *Doc was an agile swimmer in their youth. *Doc was originally named Falcon in early versions of the game.Cattails Dev Livestream #5 References Category:Cats Category:Doctors Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:The Forest Colony